


The Roommate

by fyreyantics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Coming In Pants, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Grinding, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation, young!Quentin Beck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: At first, Beck thought sharing a student apartment with a stranger would simply add to college stress. But if anything, Peter provided relief.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132
Collections: SSBB Kinkmas 2020





	The Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was cockwarming. Went to some other places.
> 
> Enjoy.

Beck had really lucked out.

After his previous roommate had graduated, Beck was left to the task of finding a new one. Sharing an apartment with a stranger wasn’t ideal, but he couldn’t pay the rent alone. Choosing to live with a freshman was potentially a bad idea, but as soon as he met Peter he was ready to make an exception.

Peter was shy, with a slight build and surprising dexterity. A couple of years younger than Beck, he had started at Empire State University in September.

Immediately Beck could tell Peter was attracted to him. Peter was hardly subtle, with his stammering and blushing, and the lingering of his gaze on Beck when he thought Beck wasn’t watching.

Peter moved in within a few days. Beck found a new hobby in teasing Peter. He prodded and provoked, keeping just on the edge of anything overtly sexual but enough to elicit a reaction. It was impossible not to, but even so, if Beck had known back then what Peter was really like...Well, maybe Beck would have made his advances sooner.

As it was, it took Beck a month to make a move. He hadn’t looked back since.

Beck sat back against the worn-out couch facing the TV. His fingers worked over the game controller in his hand, clacking the buttons insistently. Concentrating hard on the screen, he completely ignored the teenager situated between his thighs.

Beck didn't know how long it had been. Part of the fun was seeing how long Peter would endure. It was a new game, having Peter on his knees, mouth over Beck's dick, being Beck's perfect little cockwarmer. Peter wasn’t allowed to suck. He simply sat there with Beck’s flaccid cock sitting in his mouth, doing nothing but as he was told.

Beck gave an annoyed sigh. He was in the middle of a difficult mission and for the fifth time in a row, his character had died.

Pausing the game, Beck exhaled sharply and put the controller down beside him. Beck's hand found its way to rest on Peter's head. He gripped Peter's mousy brown hair, then eased, fingers resting amidst curls.

Beck took a deep breath then started playing again.

"You can suck now," he said as he expertly shot his way through a group of enemies.

The corners of Beck's lips twitched when he felt Peter start sucking straight away. Peter hummed happily around Beck’s cock, sucking hard, then releasing, as Beck’s cock grew larger. Under Peter’s attentions, it didn’t take long for Beck’s dick to fill Peter’s mouth, leaving Peter’s lips stretched wide around the shaft.

Peter slipped off, and took a moment to swallow. He stroked Beck's cock before diving back in.

Beck continued shooting enemies on the screen. Peter's wet, warm mouth felt incredible, almost distracting Beck from his game. The way Peter's tongue pressed against the underside, the way his soft lips were sealed around the shaft, sliding up and down...

Beck's breaths became heavier. He tried to keep them even, fiercely shooting down enemies on the screen. Peter sucked while Beck made it through the level. He pulled back occasionally to swallow, then swirled and licked around the head with his tongue.

Beck wanted nothing more than to thrust up into the wet heat and shove his cock down Peter's throat — but he controlled himself. He waited until he'd finally succeeded in the mission before pausing the game. Beck set the controller aside and looked down at Peter for the first time.

Peter's eyes flicked up to meet Beck's, his mouth stretched wide around Beck's thick cock. Peter’s eyes were wide, and slightly glazed, as he bobbed his head up and down in languid strokes.

He was gorgeous; a picture of salacious innocence; equal measures of purity and sin. Beck knew what he wanted. He watched, then carded his fingers through Peter's hair once again. Peter’s eyes lit up, but only for a brief moment, before Beck grabbed hold of Peter's hair and violently tugged him forward.

Peter struggled for a second, caught off guard. Beck didn't give him time to adjust. He pulled Peter forward until his cock was fully engulfed, nudging partially into Peter's throat. Beck groaned as it fluttered around him.

Beck held him there. He savoured the sensation — the deliciousness of Peter’s soft, wet mouth. Peter made a gurgling sound deep in his throat, close to his limit. Taking pity, Beck slowly pulled Peter off his cock. Strands of saliva broke between Beck's cock and Peter's swollen lips. Peter took a big gulp of air.

Peter swallowed and wet his lips.

"You want more?" Beck asked.

Peter nodded, opening his mouth readily.

Beck grabbed Peter's head and pulled it over his cock. He guided Peter's head up and down the shaft, eyes closing for a moment as he relished the feeling of using Peter’s mouth

"Fuck, you make a good fleshlight,” Beck stated.

Peter moaned, sending vibrations from Beck’s cock. Lowering his gaze, Beck took to watching Peter's reddened face, and the beginnings of tears glimmering in Peter's eyes.

He looked pathetic. He wasn't fighting; even when Beck tugged him forward too fast and he choked, even when his eyelashes grew wet with tears, even when he could barely breathe from Beck using him too fast and hard. Instead, there was an almost glazed blissful look in Peter's face, as though Beck was doing him a favour; as though having his mouth full of dick, drooling because he didn't have the chance to swallow, and being left a ruined mess something to be grateful for.

It drove Beck crazy. He couldn't last like this. He needed to come.

Muffled sounds came from Peter's mouth as Beck pulled him up and down faster. He tensed his grip on Peter's hair. He couldn't stop; the building tension was too strong, too addictive not to follow. With a final violent tug forward Beck stilled, a series of guttural groans stolen from him as he came hard down Peter's throat.

A blurry, pleasant buzz overtook him as he fell back in his seat. He let go of Peter's hair and lay back, his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

Peter drew his head back. He looked how Beck felt as he leaned forward to clean Beck's cock, searching for a taste of his come. Beck pushed him back when it started to get sensitive.

Beck cursed quietly to himself. He tried to get his head back down to earth. He tucked himself away, then looked down at Peter.

"Peter."

"Yeah?" Peter replied, voice huskier than usual.

"Get up here."

Beck patted his knee. Peter shakily got up onto his feet. His arms went up around Beck's shoulders as he straddled Beck's thighs. Peter watched Beck expectantly.

"You get so hard from taking my cock, don't you?" Beck commented, gaze falling to the tell-tale bulge in Peter's pants.

"A bit," Peter replied shyly, the beginnings of a smile on his face.

Beck reached his hand forward and rubbed Peter's clothed erection. Peter bit his lip, and let out a needy whine.

"Please," Peter whispered.

Beck felt along the shaft, stroking through Peter's pants. Peter’s eyes fluttered closed as his lips parted into a soft 'o'.

Wordlessly Beck unclasped Peter's belt and unzipped his pants. Rather than reach for Peter's cock, Beck's hands reached around, slipping beneath Peter’s boxer briefs to palm Peter's ass. He squeezed and massaged the ample flesh, breathy moans falling from Peter's lips. The corners of Beck's lips crept into a grin as Peter's muscles tensed beneath Beck's palms — Peter couldn’t stop the urge to rock his hips forward, even as his cock met with nothing but air.

Beck nudged Peter to the left. Peter gave a heartfelt sound of relief as his cock made contact with Beck’s thigh. He shamelessly began to grind against Beck's leg, his hips working back and forth, pressing and releasing his cock.

Beck drank in the sight of Peter. He was riding Beck's thigh, rutting against him in fierce desperation, completely uninhibited. His eyes were still red-rimmed from having his face fucked, and his lips still swollen and red.

"Fuck, you look good," Beck murmured.

"B-Beck," Peter moaned, higher than his usual voice.

"You're such a fucking slut, Peter,” Beck said, looking up at him. “So fucking horny from having my cock shoved down your throat.”

Peter whined and rolled his hips faster, pressing hard against Beck’s thigh.

Beck moved one hand from Peter’s ass and lifted two fingers to Peter’s mouth. Peter took them into his mouth without hesitation, sucking the pair. After Beck was sure they were nice and wet, he took them away. Going back to cup Peter's ass, the two wet fingers slipped down between the cheeks. Peter lifted his head, a shaky gasp blending into a moan as Beck rubbed them against Peter's rim. Peter began pushing back for more contact, equally desperate to his forward movements.

Peter's eyebrows rose and drew together as his desperation grew. Moans and gasps fell from his parted lips.

"You going to come like this?" Beck asked with a grin. He could only imagine how wet Peter was, his underwear probably sticky with precome.

"Yeah," Peter breathed.

Beck’s fingers pushed into Peter’s hole, past the tight ring of muscle. There was a slight resistance before they pushed through. Beck finger fucked Peter best he could at the angle. Peter responded with a pretty whine.

"F-fuck, Beck," Peter gasped, voice trembling.

"You gonna come?"

Peter nodded.

He could feel Peter begin to clench around his fingers. Peter moaned, grinding hard and fast, his breathing laboured.

"You gonna come in your pants, Pete?" Beck asked in a playful but mocking tone. "Are you that desperate?"

"Beck —"

"Come on, Pete. Look at me. I want you to look at me when you come."

Peter obeyed, looking straight into Beck's eyes. His face was a picture of desperation; eyes open, half-glazed in lust, while his forehead creased in effort and his lips parting in a fervent moan.

"F-fuck, Beck — I’m gonna — I’m —" Peter gasped, before he stilled.

He trembled, clenching down on Beck’s fingers, and Beck swore he could feel Peter’s cock throbbing as Peter came. Peter’s face was gorgeous; a blend of desperation, tension, and then relief as he finished.

After a few moments Peter eased and fell forward onto Beck’s chest.

Beck withdrew his hands. He let Peter have a few moments before prodding him.

“Come on, I’ve got shit to do.”

Peter huffed, but got up onto his feet, only to fall down next to Beck.

Beck picked up the controller once more, and went back to his game.

"Fuck," Peter muttered to himself.

"What?"

"I've got class in twenty minutes," Peter replied.

Beck shot a glance over to Peter and saw him looking at his phone. Peter had an undeniable just-had-sex look, with his ruffled hair, swollen lips, and flushed cheeks. Beck chuckled.

"Good luck."

"Gee, thanks."

Peter sighed, then leapt to his feet. "I'll see you later. Pizza tonight?"

"Sure."

Beck waited until Peter had left the room before he grinned to himself. Peter really was the best roommate.


End file.
